power_rangers_and_super_sentai_foreverfandomcom-20200213-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1)
The first season of ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' first aired on Fox Kids from August 28, 1993 to May 23, 1994. Although it was a children's series, it became an iconic part of 1990s pop culture. On January 2, 2010 a reversion of the season with a new logo, comic book-inspired graphics, and alternative special effects began airing on ABC Kids, but was pulled from the schedule after 32 episodes. Mighty Morphin was dubbed in South Korea as Invincible Power Rangers (무작 파워레인저 Mujag Pawaleinjeo). Synopsis Long ago, the ancient wizard Zordon did battle with the evil witch Rita Repulsa. After long years of battle, he managed to defeat her using five magical power coins. As punishment for her loss, she was sealed in a canister on the Earth's moon. However, before being sealed away, Rita trapped Zordon in a time warp. 10,000 years later, Rita and her minions have escaped their prison and are out to conquer Earth. Zordon, desperate to stop her, has his assistant Alpha 5 recruit five "teenagers with attitude": Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy. Granted the powers of prehistoric animals in the form of Power Coins, they become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. After several losing battles, Rita captures a newcomer to Angel Grove named Tommy Oliver and brainwashes him to become her Evil Green Ranger. Though Tommy inflicts repeated and crushing defeats to the Rangers, they are ultimately able to wrest control of his mind away from Rita, and he joins the team as the sixth Power Ranger. His first stint with the Rangers would be short lived, however, when Rita creates a mystical green candle to strip Tommy of his powers and return them to her control. Tommy elects to give what little remains of his powers to Jason in order to keep them away from Rita. The Rangers continue to battle Rita's increasingly evil schemes, and Tommy is later brought back to their side (albeit in limited capability) when Zordon is able to infuse his Power Coin with his own ancient power. However, Rita's presence only invites even more trouble... Characters Rangers Allies * Zordon (portrayed and first voiced by David Fielding, then Bob Manahan) * Alpha 5 (Romy J. Sharf, voiced by Richard Wood) Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier (Paul Schrier) * Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (Jason Narvy) * Ernie (Richard Genelle) * Mr. Kaplan (Henry Cannon) * Ms. Appleby (Royce Herron) * Angela (Renee Griggs) Villains * Evil Space Aliens ** Rita Repulsa (Machiko Soga, voiced by Barbara Goodson) ** Goldar (voiced by Kerrigan Mahan, also credited under Ryan O'Flannigan) ** Squatt (voiced by Michael J. Sorich) ** Baboo (voiced by Colin Phillips) ** Finster (voiced by Robert Axelrod) ** Scorpina (Ami Kawai, voiced by Wendee Swan) ** Evil Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ** Mutant Rangers ** Putty Patrollers ** Super Putty Patrollers ** List of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers monsters ** Lokar Arsenal Zords Evil Zords * Cyclopsis (Goldar) Episodes VHS/DVD Releases VHS Release *Power Rangers: Red Alert **''Two Heads are Better than One'' DVD Release *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: ClassiXX Season 1 (German Release) *MIghty Morphin Power Rangers: Season 1 (Time Life Set) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Season 1, Volume 1 *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Season 1, Volume 2 *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Complete Series *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Complete First Season (Walmart exclusive) boxset cover art.jpg|Season 1 cover art (German release) 290 prd power rangers s01.jpg|Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Season 1 (Time Life Set)|link=http://timelife.com/products/mighty-morphin-power-rangers-season-1 mightymorphinpowerrangers_dvd.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Season 1, Volume 1 MightyMorphinPowerRangers_S1V2.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Season 1, Volume 2 MMPR_Complete.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Complete Series 600 prd power rangers 01.jpg MMPR- The Complete First Season.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Complete First Season (Walmart exclusive)|link=http://www.walmart.com/ip/44658470 Notes See Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Notes External links *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2010 Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website See Also Category:Season Category:Mighty Morphin * Category:Shows Dubbed in Japanese Category:Zordon Era